


When Bossuet Met Joly

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, this is my first fanfic ever, written a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what it says in the title. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bossuet Met Joly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written - a year ago or so. Basically my headcanon on how Bossuet and Joly met.

Bossuet first spotted Joly amidst Les Amis when he came to the first meeting; Joly was sitting at the table reading a massive medical book and his bangs kept falling onto his eyes and he kept flicking them back but that wasn't helping much. Suddenly B felt a massive urge to brush Joly's hair away from his eyes; he was intensely curious as to how it would feel between his fingers ((cus let's face it, we're all curious about Hugh Skinner's hair)). Sadly, B was still feeling the aftermath of a recent bad luck episode - he spilled the hairdye all over a client's clothes and got yelled at, which somewhat triggered the old anxiety issues; therefore he did not have the courage to talk to Joly that day. Or the day after that. Two days later, however, he was watching Ghost and it made him think that enough was enough, that life was short, and he had to find out the name of the cute medical student. So he put on his best shirt and decided to come to the meeting earlier than usual because Grantaire told him that Joly was at the cafe most mornings, studying by himself. However, the fortunes were not on B's side that morning - a car splashed him all over on the way, he lost his phone (again), and he totally forgot how he was going to start the conversation. But he knew that if he didn't do it today, he never will. So he walked into the cafe and went upstairs where Joly usually sat with his books. However, his bad luck was far from over - as he opened the door, he tripped over thin air and fell down the stairs, knocking himself out for a couple of hours.

 

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the face of the young student he's been checking out for the last couple of days. He was anxiously dabbing his forehead with a cold cloth but smiled when he saw B's eyes open.

 

Ah, you're finally coming around! Was worried there for a second - he said. 

 

B said nothing, because he was too busy gazing into Joly's beautiful eyes. Then he blinked and looked down, embarrassed.

 

\- What happened? - he whispered.

\- You fell down the stairs - Joly said, obviously relieved that B was OK. 

 

B let out a chuckle.

 

\- Yeah, that sounds like me.

 

Joly tutted disapprovingly. 

 

\- You should take better care of yourself, you know. 

 

\- Yeah.. heard that one before - B grumbled but swiftly apologised when he saw the student's face fall. 

 

\- No need to apologise - Joly said, smiling. - How are you feeling?

 

\- Alright I suppose... Blimey, that's not how I planned on introducing myself... I am...

 

\- Lesgle, I know - Joly said, blushing. - R told me. 

 

\- People just call me Bossuet, or B - he smiled. - I still don't know your name, though. 

 

\- Oh, it's Joly. My name is Joly. 

 

\- Well, nice to finally meet you, Joly - B smiled again, blushing and looked around, realising they were still in the cafe and nobody else was around. - Hey, where's everyone else? 

 

\- Enjolras cancelled the meeting. Apparently Courfeyrac spiked his drink last night and now he's all hungover - Joly rolled his eyes.

 

\- Huh - B raised eyebrows and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. - May I... umm.. get you a drink? Or some food? - He asked shyly.

 

Joly nodded, smiling. - T-that would be lovely, thank you. 

 

They spent the rest of the day in the cafe, getting to know each other and flirting constantly. 

 

And that's how Bossuet met Joly. 

 


End file.
